Rouge Sang
by Azalee
Summary: Yaoi JanusxLin Lin passe chez Janus après une mission particulièrement... sanglante. Pas, mais alors PAS drôle du tout
1. eraser

Je suis vraiment trop contente d'avoir trouvé cette catégorie n——n

**Warnings :** Yaoi (JanusxLin, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore ce couple, dernièrement...), mention de violence, légèrement gore.

**Spoilers :** Si vous ne connaissez pas le Chrono Number VII, vi, et ça sert à rien de lire alors. (et si c'est votre cas, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ratez quelque chose) Un tout chitit peu plus de spoilers dans le dernier chap, sur le Number X.

**Disclaimer :** Si Black Cat était à moi, ceci serait un chapitre spécial et non une fanfiction, merci beaucoup.

**Note :** Cette fic est composée de nombreux chapitres très, très courts, parce que je les ai écrits séparément et tous dans le désordre, et j'ai tout réorganisé après avec l'intention d'en faire un one-shot ; mais du coup, j'ai eu beaucoup du mal à les relier entre eux. Puis j'ai décidé que ça donnait bien et j'ai laissé comme ça n.n

Ah, et j'adore Shao Lee. Mmiam.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le long tintement aigu et agaçant de la sonnette résonne dans le petit appartement, et Janus décroche l'interphone — ne jamais ouvrir à un inconnu quand on a tué trop de gens, quand on s'est fait trop d'ennemis pour pouvoir encore les compter.

La voix est déformée par la machine, mais toujours reconnaissable. Douce, basse, tranquille, innocente — une voix d'enfant ou de fille.

_— Konbanwa, Janus-san. Lin Shao Lee desu._

Il connaît ce nom.

Des images vagues d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux et aux vêtements chinois dansent un instant dans son esprit. Il se souvient de grands yeux bleus, d'un sourire, de mains fines lançant et enfonçant des poignards fins comme des aiguilles et nouant une cordelette autour de gorges dévoilées.

Lin Shao Lee est un Eraser de Chronos, un petit mignon souriant et redoutable, avec qui il a travaillé plusieurs fois avant d'être nommé Number.

Il ouvre.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lin dit tout simplement _"Bonsoir, monsieur Janus. C'est Lin Shao Lee"_ (et argh, c'que ça sonne bizarre, "monsieur Janus" O.o)


	2. silence

Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mentionné où que ce soit que Janus et Lin se connaissaient déjà avant d'être nommés Numbers ; je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils se connaissent avant le tome 16. Et pour le style de combat de Lin, c'est mon côté fangirl qui a repris le dessus. Ignorez.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il ouvre. Lin lui sourit doucement et murmure, d'une voix si basse que Janus l'entend à peine :

— J'aurais aimé prendre une douche, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Janus ne demande pas pourquoi.

Lin a du sang partout. Partout. Sur les mains, sur la poitrine, sur le visage, sur ses lèvres souriantes. Une vraie flaque s'est formée autour de ses pieds, une flaque du sang qui goutte de ses cheveux, de ses doigts, de ses cils.

Janus s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

Lin le suit dans le couloir étroit, jusqu'à la salle de bains, et souffle un léger "merci" en ôtant sa tunique ensanglantée. Janus referme la porte, sans rien dire.

Ce genre de chose n'a pas besoin de mots.


	3. irréel

J'adore Lin.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lin est très petit, frêle et mince comme une jeune fille, et en regardant le tee-shirt le plus petit de toute son armoire, Janus sait qu'il sera quand même bien trop grand.

Il roule les vêtements en boule et va frapper légèrement à la porte de la salle de bains.

— J'peux entrer ? demande-t-il lorsque le bruit de l'eau s'interrompt. Je t'apporte des fringues propres.

— Oh, fait la voix de Lin étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Oui, merci beaucoup.

Il entre.

La vapeur et l'odeur du sang lui montent aussitôt à la tête. Le sol est parsemé de flaques d'eau et de sang. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge et il a chaud.

Derrière le panneau de verre couvert de gouttelettes et de taches rouges, il distingue vaguement la forme pâle de Lin, embuée et irréelle, et la masse sombre de ses cheveux ondulant autour de lui.


	4. vague

Que celle qui ne voudrait pas être à la place de Janus lève la main.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il dépose les vêtements sur le lavabo et ramasse la tunique et le pantalon ensanglantés jetés par terre.

— Je vais laver ça, lâche-t-il automatiquement.

— Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça, murmure Lin de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Il se force à détourner le regard de la silhouette pâle au milieu du brouillard ; une partie de sa conscience observe avec détachement que Lin le vouvoie toujours.

— J'ai un truc excellent pour les taches de sang, répond-il machinalement. C'est une belle tunique, tu ne voudrais pas la foutre en l'air.

Le nouveau "merci" de Lin se perd dans le bruit du jet d'eau, et une vague rougeâtre éclabousse le carrelage blanc.


	5. innocence

Lin émerge enfin de la salle de bains une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de la pièce avec lui.

Le large col du tee-shirt glisse d'une de ses minces épaules, les manches amples ballottent autour de ses bras trop fins, le jeans pourtant étroit s'accroche tout juste à ses hanches, et il paraît encore plus minuscule et fragile. Ses longs cheveux gouttent toujours, mais d'eau cette fois, et son sourire a retrouvé son air d'innocence.

— Merci beaucoup, Janus-san, murmure-t-il encore une fois.

— Pas de problème, répond-il.

Lin sourit et s'approche de lui, près, tout près, et Janus se souvient de l'avoir toujours trouvé magnifique.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? s'entend-il dire, et Lin sourit et hoche la tête.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je sens que je vais rêver de Lin avec un tee-shirt et un jeans trop grands, cette nuit.


	6. chronos

— Mission de nettoyage ? lâche-t-il tranquillement en s'adossant au mur.

Lin hoche la tête sans un mot, les yeux sur ses nouilles.

— Combien ?

Lin finit d'avaler ses nouilles et relève la tête. Il sourit.

— Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup.

Janus croise les bras et le fixe un long moment.

— Beaucoup de sang, ajoute Lin dans un souffle en rabaissant la tête.

Janus regarde ses longues mains frêles, son teint pâle, ses traits de fille fins et délicats, ses épaules légèrement tremblantes. Il se souvient des quelques missions qu'ils ont accomplies ensemble, de la façon dont le sourire de Lin était toujours figé, glacé, et ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, à chaque fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un, et il se demande ce que Lin peut bien foutre dans une organisation comme Chronos.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Parce que Lin n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air d'un assassin psychopathe.

Enfin, pas à première vue.


	7. fragile

La petite horloge en plastique pendue au mur égrène lentement les secondes, tic, tic, dans le silence de l'appartement.

La nuit est trop longue.

Lin est debout au milieu du salon, fragile petite poupée de porcelaine dans des habits trop grands. Janus s'approche de lui, tout près, juste assez près pour sentir le corps de Lin mais sans même l'effleurer, juste assez près pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau, juste assez. Lin sourit tranquillement et passe les bras autour de son cou, glisse les doigts dans son col pour caresser sa nuque et jouer avec ses cheveux, et il sourit, il sourit, et Janus a envie de l'embrasser, alors il le fait.


	8. frissons

La peau de Lin est encore humide et chaude, ses cheveux encore mouillés laissent des traînées fraîches sur les mains et le visage de Janus. Le tee-shirt ample effleure à peine son corps, comme les mains que Janus glisse dessous, caressant, explorant, et Lin sourit doucement tandis qu'il l'embrasse encore.

Les longs doigts de Lin suivent lentement le contour du tatouage sur son épaule, envoie de petits frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Sept", murmure Lin dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain matin, à la place de Lin, il y a les vêtements qu'il lui a prêtés, soigneusement pliés et empilés à côté de lui.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je sais, je suis cruelle. Merci n—n


	9. brisé

Il ne revoit Lin que des mois plus tard. Belze leur confie une mission à deux ; ils pourraient s'en occuper seuls, l'un comme l'autre, mais Janus ne proteste pas.

Lin ne lui adresse pas un mot, à peine un regard ; il se contente de massacrer en quelques secondes tous les assassins que leur bloquent le chemin. Il a abandonné ses poignards et sa cordelette pour un long foulard argenté, étrangement métallique et coupant.

Lorsqu'enfin la planque est entièrement nettoyée, Lin lui fait finalement face et lâche :

— Je crois que je vais encore avoir besoin d'une douche.

Il y a du sang sur ses mains, sur sa tunique, sur le tatouage en X qui orne désormais sa poitrine. Il ne sourit plus, et Janus a l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Whoopidoup. Fini. Waah, j'adore Lin n—n

Reviews please ? _/chibi-eyes brillants et suppliants/_


End file.
